Change
by RiverLee
Summary: This is the happier version of what happens after Dimitri is "Changed". This has spoilers for Shadow Kiss! there will be a few more after this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is the next optional ending for after Rose leaves the school and I hope ya like it. It is happier then the other one.**

It's been a year since Dimitri Belikov was _changed_ and stolen from the Academy… and Rose Hathaway (that would be me). In an epic battle between at least 82 Strigoi and probably 36 guardians, me and my best friend's boyfriend, Christian Ozera (who is a Moroi with the ability to control fire) I think 10 students had been captured and taken to their lair in a cave just outside the schools' protective borders (which are invisible and made of four of the five elements: fire, water, air and earth). Strigoi are technically dead and magic and the elements are kinda alive, so Strigoi can't cross over the borders or touch anything with magic in it. Unless a stake wreathed in magic is plunged into the border, which will cancel the effects of both.

Anyway… after the battle and I was eighteen I set off to find him… and destroy him, 'cause technically you can't kill what's already dead. I made a promise to him and I intended to keep it. I knew the one place he would go was his home town… Nadym, Russia. And from Missouri, that's a long plane ride. Every once in a while I would call for Mason or someone that died recently to help me, but usually… no one came. People who saw me would think I was crazy but really, I'm just a bit sleep deprived… or more like 93 hours sleep deprived. I can't sleep though, I'll see him if I sleep and that is not a good thing.

If I happened to fall asleep it would only be for a short while, and I'd wake up crying and asking for Dimitri. But man, I am so tired right now yawn that I could sleep for a day. I only say that I'd sleep for a day because like I've said, I have to keep a promise to him. I think I'll just close my eyes for a while.

_I know I'm dreaming. Dimitri is here with me and his eyes aren't a bright Crimson red. We're on campus again during one of my training sessions, but I can't seem to focus on anything he says, just the way he looks. His brown eyes focused on whatever it was he was showing me, his shoulder length hair tied back as he usually has it. The black shirt and sweatpants don't suit him very well._

"_Rose, are you listening to me?" he stops moving and comes to stand in front of me. That was too quick a movement. I realize instantly that this isn't _my_ Dimitri but _their_ Dimitri. His eyes turn that bloodshot red color and I scream_.

I wake up and start sobbing. "Dimitri. Dimitri why did you do that? How could you do that to me? Dimitri, oh Dimitri." I heard a rustling at the window and looked up. "Dimitri?" I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not.

He laughed an evil, heartbreaking laugh and jumped out of the window. I stood up slowly and walked over to the window. There was blood all over the window sill and a trail leading from my bed to the window. I gasped and stifled a scream. He had been in my room. My hand fluttered to my throat and I felt a sticky substance on it.

He drank my blood, but didn't kill me or change me. I walked back to my bed and there, on my pillow, was a folded piece of paper, spotted red with blood. I wonder suddenly if it was my blood he drank or if he had kissed me on the neck after feeding to make me think it was my blood.

I gently pick up the paper and unfold it. Scrawled across the page in his lovely hand writing was a note for my eyes only:

_My lovely Rose, please do not feel bad for me. This life is a wonderful life, although it would be so much better if you were at my side. Please love; join me in the world of darkness, for it has brought hope to me. I have seen a family of Strigoi that lived happily in Stavanger, Norway. A little boy of 5 came up to me and asked why my eyes are red for he had only seen Strigoi with eyes in various shades of green. I told him that I drank the blood of humans. He told me that his family drank the blood of animals and water creatures. This little family asked me to join them but I told them that I must return home._

_If you would like to join me in my new life, meet me in the woods behind your room tomorrow night. We can start a family and live like normal people; for I saw the boy go to school and the adults go to their jobs. We would spare humans lives and only drink the blood of animals in the woods and the bay. Please Rose, I'm lonely and ache for you to be beside me again._

_Your love,_

_Dimitri Belikov_

I reread the note twice, my eyes scanning through the note to find a hidden meaning that wasn't there. I sat on my bed and sighed. I could have a life with Dimitri and be able to have a child… his child. But in order to do that I'd have to become a Strigoi. I lie down and close my eyes.

_I know again that I'm dreaming, but this isn't a bad dream and I will it to go on. I'm in a house somewhere deep in the woods and Dimitri is standing by me; I can feel his presence without looking. But sitting on the floor in front of us, playing with a little stuffed dog is a child. A green eyed boy with straight black hair wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. _

_He stands up and I open my arms for him to jump into. He jumps into my arms and whispers, "Mommy, why can't I have a game boy like the other kids in school?"_

_I tell him, "Because, that isn't your present, silly. It's your sister's."_

_For the first time I turn towards Dimitri and see that his eyes are no longer red but a dark green. In his arms is a little girl who looks like she's two or three. I take the stuffed dog from the boy and give it to his sister, who smiles widely at me when the dog is in her arms. I smile back and put down the boy to take the girl from Dimitri's arms._

"_Go look in the corner again David, you'll find your present there."_

My eyes flutter open and I see the sun setting behind the trees. I stand up and pull a jacket on over my sweat shirt. I turn towards the door and walk out of it and through the short hallway to the front door. I open the door and walk outside, changing direction to walk into the dark forest.

"Dimitri, I want to be with you," I whisper.

He appears in front of me out of nowhere and smiles the smile I long to see. He hugs me and puts his mouth to my neck. I gasp as his teeth pierce my skin and feel blood flowing from the wound. When he is finished he stands up and looks at me, blood at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't feel any different," I whisper, and he laughs. I open my mouth and feel my teeth. "Ow! They're sharp." He laughs even harder and I join him.

"You look beautiful my love. Let us go start a new life together," he whispers.

I smile and think of what that could mean. I will be with him forever now.

EPILOUGE:

"David, it's time for school! The bus will be here any moment," I hollor up the stairs.

A boy, at the age of eight, rushes down the stairs, making barely any noise; his black hair is shaggy and unkempt and his green eyes sparkle with happiness.

"David, you're awfully happy today," a man says as he leafs through the morning paper.

"Of course I am Dad. Today is the day I meet my pen-pal," the boy says happily.

"You better go do something with your hair then, and put on some proper clothes," I sigh, David never looked good when he met people.

"Yes Mom," he growls before tying his hair up and running back up the stairs.

"When will he learn, Dimitri?"

"When he's ready, my love," he put the paper down and stood up. Walking over to me he hugs me and my hands flutter to my stomach, protecting the little bump that began to form there.

"Her name is Brandy," I whisper before our mouths meet.

**A/N What do y'all think? Good, bad, terrible, wonderful? The next one will be about… I can't tell you, you'll have to wait.**


	2. braging sorry

**A/N This is not a chapter… I just wanted to brag that I had an idea that was pretty close to what actually happened in Blood Promise… No, Rose did not accept Dimitri but she did "Kill" him and almost let him "Change" her.**


End file.
